


火车之间

by yadananaknockout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Top Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadananaknockout/pseuds/yadananaknockout
Summary: 时间线大概在游戏第十章，是车车。





	火车之间

伴随着框框的金属撞击声，火车已经行驶了很久了。伊格尼斯对时间流逝的感觉比较模糊，毕竟他分不清白天和黑夜，只有手表可以拿来计时。他曾试过听着手表的咔哒声来计算时间，后来还是放弃了。  
格拉迪奥一直陪在他身边。自从离开水都，上了火车，格拉迪奥几乎和他形影不离，处处照顾着他，做什么都要拉他一把。伊格尼斯觉得他有些过度紧张了，不过这种被人照顾的体验非常新奇，他也没有说什么。  
诺克提斯和格拉迪奥大吵了一架，现在在车厢另一端的卧铺房间里由普朗普特陪着。伊格尼斯暂时没去安慰他，毕竟那个更加闹别扭的人就在自己身边，伊格尼斯还没来得及安慰这个人。  
“现在是什么时候了？”伊格尼斯吃完晚饭后，格拉迪奥直接接过了他的碗筷。突然无事可干的伊格尼斯只好这么问，“天黑了吗？”  
格拉迪奥那边传来微妙的沉默，回答：“已经快要九点了，天早就黑了。”  
伊格尼斯自己还毫无自觉，但他察觉到自己戳到了格拉迪奥的痛处。他思考了一下，不禁笑出声来。他扶着桌子缓缓站起来，格拉迪奥马上伸手去扶他，他也正好借着格拉迪奥的手臂，摸到了格拉迪奥的下颌。  
这几天格拉迪奥似乎没有好好刮胡子，脸上的胡茬有些扎手了。伊格尼斯伸手扯着格拉迪奥的脸颊，让他低下头来，轻轻地吻在他的嘴角。  
“你那是一副什么表情？”伊格尼斯问。  
“你怎么可能看到我是什么表情啊。”被察觉到皱眉的格拉迪奥伸手握住了伊格尼斯的手，将他的手背握在手心里，从自己脸上拿下来。他低头看着伊格尼斯，对方的眼睛依旧没有迎上来，他低头吻在了他的额角上。  
“我就是知道。”伊格尼斯回答。“明明看不见的是我，你怎么会比我还敏感。”  
这并非是问句，他们两人自从成年之后就渐渐认清了自己的内心，最后走在一起。从小到大的相处让伊格尼斯熟悉格拉迪奥的情绪波动，他自然知道对方为什么会这么敏感。  
他伸手勾住了格拉迪奥的脖子，想让他低下头来，却没想到被格拉迪奥避开了。格拉迪奥借口出去倒茶就消失了。伊格尼斯坐在卧铺的下铺数了很久的手表声音，直到一小时后才作罢，躺下装作睡着的样子。  
他躺下没一会儿，卧铺房间的门就发出了响声，格拉迪奥回到了房间，落下了锁，连同窗帘一起拉上了。格拉迪奥在他身边蹲了很久，似乎一直在看着他，随后他轻手轻脚地躺去了伊格尼斯对面的下铺。  
如伊格尼斯所猜想的一样，虽然格拉迪奥经常扶着他，却总是在避免进一步的身体接触，每当伊格尼斯想要亲近他时，他也会避开，就像是在隐忍什么一样。这么长的时间里，格拉迪奥竟然连一个主动的吻也不曾做过。  
伊格尼斯的眼镜在躺下时就已经放在了桌上，他把自己的头发揉了揉，撑着床铺坐了起来，脱去了手套。他一动，格拉迪奥就醒了，格拉迪奥的声音从对铺传来：“伊格尼斯？”  
“没事。”伊格尼斯扶着桌子，跨了一步，摸索着床铺在格拉迪奥的腿边坐下了。  
格拉迪奥也坐起身来，借着从窗帘外透过来的光看着伊格尼斯。伊格尼斯总是睁着眼睛，但是原本墨绿的眼睛只是茫然地看着前方，几乎不曾转动眼球。淡棕色的头发盖住了他眼旁的一部分伤疤，哪怕遮住了他的眼睛，伊格尼斯也不在意。  
自然是不会在意的，那缕头发挡不住他的视线。  
格拉迪奥只觉得心头涌上了几乎要吞没自己的愧疚，他伸出手，抱住了伊格尼斯，想要亲吻他的眼睛。伊格尼斯抬手挡住了他，随后突然发力扯住了他的项链，逼迫他低下头来。伊格尼斯原本挡住他嘴唇的手也滑到他的下颌旁，这样他便能准确无误地吻到格拉迪奥的嘴唇。  
黑暗中，他们谁也没有说话。伊格尼斯含住了他的下唇，轻轻拉扯，磨开唇瓣，探入舌头，舔了进去。舌头是温热的，被空气带上了些许凉意，径直舔过口腔的黏膜，一口叼住，轻轻咬了一口，催促格拉迪奥快把嘴张开。  
格拉迪奥看着伊格尼斯，只看到他半眯着眼，绿眼睛被掩在眼睑下面，无神却意外凶狠。他索性把伊格尼斯抱起来，任由对方坐在自己腿上，跪在自己身侧。他稍微退开一点，将伊格尼斯拽着自己项链的手取下，放在了自己的脸上。  
他笑道：“那就交给你了，军师大人。”  
伊格尼斯熟悉他这种半调情的语气，在战斗中也毫无掩饰，只会让普朗普特多看他们两眼而已。他也不负期待，如同狩猎的豹子扑向猎物，张口咬住了格拉迪奥的下巴。  
伊格尼斯咬得不狠，毕竟不能让剩下俩孩子明天看笑话。他留了个浅浅的牙印，用舌头碾过胡须，被扎痛，又报复性地咬了格拉迪奥一口，随后将吻落在了他的嘴角。  
伊格尼斯也轻笑了一声，却不知道格拉迪奥是如何看待他的。  
格拉迪奥被他捧着脸亲吻，只能看到他的一双眼睛，从低处看上去中间有一团黑影，就像是伊格尼斯在专注地看着他一样，眼睛也不眨一下。那双眼睛的视野被发丝困住，整个世界都是格拉迪奥。  
他伸手按住了伊格尼斯的后脑勺，将他拉向自己。呼吸一瞬间就被夺走了，气氛陡然升温，被两人侵吞下的空气也变得炽热，如同糖块被两人争夺，推挤。津液混在一起，胡乱吞咽下。舌尖被用力吮吸到酥麻，如同被蚂蚁噬咬一般，从舌根传到腰部。  
沉浸于深吻带来的美好，克制与隐忍似乎都在逐渐消散，只剩下亲近对方的欲望。  
伊格尼斯忍不住磨蹭着他的大腿，想要缓解酸麻的感觉。而格拉迪奥直接托住了他的屁股，隔着裤子将那一团高筋面粉团一样的软肉握在手里，揉捏了两下。贴身布料被人按在皮肤上摩擦，伊格尼斯却觉得脊背都痒了起来，皮肤上的感觉随时能传到身体的各处，牵扯起全身的神经。  
他们两人都向对方汲取着，仿佛在吸食生命一般亲吻，喘息声压抑又混乱，被沉淀在车厢底部。窗外的火车车轮声几乎掩盖了一切。  
伊格尼斯埋下头在格拉迪奥的脖颈上噬咬，虎牙隔着皮肤磨着血管，几乎要留下齿痕。格拉迪奥自然是不甘示弱的，他拆开了伊格尼斯的腰带，丢去了一边，却不解开他的裤子，隔着衣服缓缓抚摸着他半硬的性器。  
他的手指每次划过顶端，伊格尼斯的呼吸都会暂停一瞬，随后更加凶狠地咬回来。  
格拉迪奥笑了一声，震动从喉咙传到了伊格尼斯的舌尖。他问：“怎么？不害怕诺克特看到了？”  
听到这声称呼，伊格尼斯放开他的喉结，用舌尖轻点一下才回答他：“反正也只有你看得到他们的表情。”  
“你还真是嚣张。”格拉迪奥单手扯开他的衣襟，呼吸擦过伊格尼斯的锁骨，他贴得很近，呼出的空气打在伊格尼斯的皮肤上才开始变凉，“现在就不担心我过度敏感了？”  
“毫不担心。”伊格尼斯回答，他伸手顺着格拉迪奥的锁骨，从中间下滑，将手掌贴在了他的心脏前方，感受着指腹传来的跳动。“格拉迪奥，我们都还活着。”  
格拉迪奥怔了一瞬，握住了伊格尼斯的手，拉起来，在他的手心吻了吻。  
“你也太偏心了。”格拉迪奥抱怨道。  
“是吗？”伊格尼斯的手指顺着他的胸膛下滑，一直到腰腹，隔着裤子握住他硬挺的性器，嚣张道，“我觉得我很偏心你了。”  
格拉迪奥不打算继续和这个家伙在关于偏心的问题上继续讨论，他总是说不赢他的。他帮伊格尼斯把复杂的扣子解开，抽开了自己的腰带。伊格尼斯稍微抬腰，扯下了自己的裤子，他环顾了四周，仿佛能看到一样估算了距离，将自己的衣物准确扔到了自己的床铺上。  
格拉迪奥正惊讶着，就看到伊格尼斯随手掏出了一瓶药水，放在了他手上。  
伊格尼斯坐回了他的腿上，和他贴得更紧了，衬衫下摆的扣子揭开了几颗，温热的小腹直接贴了上来。格拉迪奥打开了药水瓶的开口，把稀糊的药水倒在了自己的手心里，温热之后涂在了手指上。伊格尼斯用双手将两人的性器握在了一起，趴在格拉迪奥的颈窝里，缓慢吐息，努力压低自己的声音。  
伊格尼斯的手常年都戴着手套，手指上是有茧的，手心却柔软又敏感。他将两人的性器握住，从上到下缓慢摩擦，些硬的指腹揉搓过性器的皮褶，几乎每一处都能带起细小的触动。  
“嗯……哼……”格拉迪奥听到自己耳边传来细小的，和呼吸声几乎混为一体的呻吟声，像是撩动竖琴琴弦的羽毛，让人心痒。  
他环抱着伊格尼斯，手指顺着股沟缓缓滑了过去。至今为止好像一周都没有和伊格尼斯有过亲密接触，格拉迪奥也有些沉不住气，只能努力控制住自己至少不会伤到他。他在穴口缓慢揉着，将手心里的残余液体都涂了上去，随着伊格尼斯的呼吸按压着穴口的褶皱。  
失去了视力，倒像是多了许多双眼睛，伊格尼斯几乎能想象到自己习惯的手指在后穴附近小心试探的样子，回忆着上面细小的伤痕，以及伤痕与皮肤按在粘膜上感觉的不同。  
他的呼吸有些乱了，手中抚慰两人性器的手法也慌张了起来。格拉迪奥肿大的性器戳到了他的右手心，让他整个人都抖了抖，咬住牙，伏在格拉迪奥肩膀上没有叫出声。  
突如其来的刺激躲不过格拉迪奥的眼睛，他凑在伊格尼斯耳边，轻声说：“我要把手指伸进去了。”  
随后他也照做了，伊格尼斯听到他那句话之后就不自觉地绷紧了身体，但还是努力放松后穴，好让格拉迪奥的手指能顺利探进。身后的无数双眼睛将这一幕投影在他的脑中，远比真正的视觉感受还要刺激几分。他忍不住向前躲，但也只是将自己送入格拉迪奥怀中，手中的性器更加紧贴。  
无法忽视的热度从前后都传来，格拉迪奥的手指也是滚烫的，如同他不断跳动的心脏。比伊格尼斯的手指还要粗上许多的指节，缓慢推开排挤的软肉，向内深入。  
“伊格尼斯，不要停下啊。”格拉迪奥提醒他，自己开始旋转手指，将正阻拦自己的穴肉全都推开，寻找敏感点。  
伊格尼斯则是几乎要握不住两人完全勃发的性器了。后穴传来的麻痒感和被推挤后产生的愉悦让他手臂发软，喉咙里困着一声又一声几乎压抑不住的轻哼声，他忍不住闭上了眼睛，皱起眉头来。  
“伊格尼斯，我好像找不到诶，”格拉迪奥轻笑道，“不如你来帮帮我吧。”  
说罢他也不管伊格尼斯的回答，握住了伊格尼斯的左手，食指贴上伊格尼斯的食指指背，一起带入了后穴。  
“格拉迪奥！唔！”伊格尼斯是来不及拒绝的。他的声音被他自己掐断了，自己的手指在后穴里探寻自己的敏感点，手指被温暖柔软的穴肉包裹，手背上还传来格拉迪奥的滚烫的温度。伊格尼斯只能努力咬住下唇。  
他的左臂被格拉迪奥向后拉去，身体弯曲成弧形。格拉迪奥便上前含住了正在自己眼前的乳珠。粗糙的味蕾摩擦过胸口，将最敏感的地方一起撩拨起来，舌尖蹂躏过乳珠，在乳晕上反复流连。同时，格拉迪奥带着自己的手指不知道按到了什么地方，伊格尼斯几乎要弹起来，挺直的性器从他手中滑脱，甩出一丝透明的液体，挂在顶端。  
“找到了……”格拉迪奥长舒了一口气，他在那附近反复按压，听到压低的呻吟，混着许多声喘息，后穴的抗拒也少了许多，他轻轻松松就将第二根手指塞了进去，在肠壁上缓慢地按压着，张合手指，扩张后穴。  
伊格尼斯早就松开了手，他扶着格拉迪奥的肩膀，伏在他身上，一点点平复自己的气息。但后方传来的快感不止通向前方，似乎连脑子也一起麻痹了。他明明从未见过，却能想象出格拉迪奥的手指在后穴中按压肠壁的样子，他甚至能感受到格拉迪奥右手指腹上的一道疤痕，那里比其他地方突起了一条短短的线，抵在他的敏感点上，哪怕只是那么小的地方，依旧传来两种不同的愉悦和舒适，夹击大脑，几乎让他失去理智。  
察觉到对方早就软得如同一滩水，大概听不到自己的话，格拉迪奥也不再出言调戏他。他抽出自己的手指，单手搂住伊格尼斯，将他抱入怀中。  
“伊格尼斯？我要进去了哦？”他等着，直到伊格尼斯轻轻地点了下头，才扶起自己的性器，抵住股沟摩擦着，缓缓地顶了进去。  
伊格尼斯没有动，他抓着格拉迪奥的肩膀，只发出了细微的哼声。他努力克制住自己的本能反应，放松身体，接受格拉迪奥的性器。滚烫的肉柱挤开穴肉，一点点的触及肠壁，再向前开疆拓土。比之前手心被戳到还要强烈的刺激被无限拉长，推挤的每一刻都带来不可计数的快意。他抱住了格拉迪奥，眼角几乎沁出眼泪，随后咬在了格拉迪奥的颈窝处。  
格拉迪奥搂着他的腰，等他稍微适应了一会儿，才将性器向外拔。  
“伊格尼斯，你抱得这么近我没法动……”格拉迪奥提醒他，但没有收到回答。  
他只好作罢，将人整个抱起来，任由伊格尼斯环着自己的脖子，托起他的大腿，将抽出一半的性器再狠狠顶回去，用力擦过敏感点，惹出一声压低的尖叫。  
柔软的黏膜包裹着性器，既是推拒，又是欢迎，诱惑贯穿身体的性器碾压过柔软的穴肉，顶到最深处。格拉迪奥想将他放到床铺上，却被拒绝了，他只好小幅度地摇晃着，反复在敏感点上摩擦。伊格尼斯眯着眼睛，小声地在格拉迪奥耳边泄出呻吟声，仿佛将自己所有的弱点都交付出。从后穴中传来的快感像是海滩上的波浪，一次又一次冲刷着，给予他仅有的水分和氧气，好让他不会窒息在空白的泡沫一样的暖意中。  
突然，门外传来声音。  
“唔……好奇怪啊……普朗普特你听到什么声音了吗？好像从刚才开始就……”  
伊格尼斯一瞬间回过神来，却被格拉迪奥抵到正中心，没有克制住自己的声音。格拉迪奥露出坏笑，也不在意伊格尼斯的反抗，继续向他的敏感点进攻，逼迫他叫出声音来。  
“……没什么啦！诺克特！我们快回去啦！回去睡觉！”  
随后就是匆忙离开的脚步声。  
“格拉迪奥！”伊格尼斯握住他的肩膀，想要和他讲道理。不过格拉迪奥没这个打算，于是他扣住了伊格尼斯的后脑勺，狠狠吻了上去。

第二天，普朗普特和诺克提斯看到他们俩的一瞬间都不自觉地移开了眼睛。  
“诺克特……为什么明明满身吻痕的是他们我却要这么羞耻啊……”普朗普特几乎要钻到凳子下面去了。  
“我怎么知道……不要问我……”诺克提斯低着头，佯怒道。  
END


End file.
